My Blue Heaven
by xxAlyssa
Summary: [Friday Night Lights] “No matter what happens with us through the day, I always go to bed thinking how lucky I am to have you.” In a spilt second Tim Riggins is faced with a choice. Lose the only girl he’s ever loved…or sing. OneShot TimOC.


**Title:** My Blue Heaven

**Rating**: T

**Pairing: **Tim Riggins/OC

**Summary:** (Friday Night Lights) "No matter what happens with us through the day, I always go to bed thinking how lucky I am to have you." In a spilt second Tim Riggins is faced with a choice---Lose the only girl he's ever loved…or sing. OneShot Tim/OC.

**A/N:** It's my birthday and this is my first FNL fic, and I am HIGHLY disappointed that FNL is stuck under miscellaneous movies/TV shows. We fans have to work on that… oh, and I didn't really want to give the OC a name I tried to keep her "incognito" sort of. But it didn't work out.

Disclaimer: I do not own FNL. Nor do I own the lyrics to "My Blue Heaven"…Taking Back Sunday does.

**

* * *

**

**My Blue Heaven**

By: RedHot911

* * *

Landry Clarke stepped off stage as his band, Crucifictorius, finished their first set. He smiled at Tim Riggins and his girlfriend. He didn't remember her name; it was hard to differentiate between Riggins's girlfriends and _girlfriends_, and he often confused those who fell into the second category as one that would fall into the first. But because of the frequent number of times that she tagged along with Riggins to the concerts, he knew she fell into the first category. 

"Hey Landry," Riggins greeted with an amused, lopsided grin as Landry approached him.

"So...how'd we sound?" Landry asked as Riggins's girlfriend shifted awkwardly.

Tim cleared his throat and scratched his head as an awkward silence fell over the room.

"You were great Landry." She responded as a smile spread across his face.

"You know—Uh, I'm sorry, I'm drawing a blank. You know, with all the girls that Riggins's brings in and out of here---"Landry cast his eyes down as Riggins's glared at him.

"I'm Callie."

"Well, Callie, I appreciate your input." Landry said as he began to walk away. "Oh, and you have a phenomenal taste in music." He added before getting back on stage to set up for his second set.

"I wish that could be said about other things too," She mumbled acidly as she looked at Tim with narrow eyes.

He looked at her, and his stern expression instantly softened. "Not this again..." He said with a sigh.

"What do you mean again?"

He rolled his eyes. "Callie, don't…"

"We haven't talked about this yet---"

"Stop." He warned.

"—then again I do most of the talking. I've been in this relationship by myself." She said putting emphasize on the last two words.

"Enough." Riggins snapped.

"Tim, let's be honest here. We aren't right for each other…"

"Talk to me once you've taken your Midol," he replied as he turned his back to her.

"And the said part is that I love you." Tim's heart skipped a beat as he turned his head. "And I know that you love Lyla." Callie confessed.

Tim turned around to face her. "Keep Lyla out of this. I don't love her."

"Do you love me?" Callie asked crossing her arms. Tim stood still and stared at her, not quite knowing the answer. "Tim, do you love me?" She repeated. His blank expression and lack of an answer made her heart break. Her lip began to quiver as Tim shook his head.

"Let's get you home." He suggested as he reached out to touch her.

She pulled back, her eyes welling up with tears. "I can't do this anymore Tim." She alleged as Landry's band prepared to play another song. Callie began to walk backwards slowly. "Goodbye Tim." She said before turning her back to him.

Tim stared as her slender form walked away. He looked over at the stage, and then back at her. He couldn't let her leave. She was the best thing that happened to him. So why couldn't her just say it? Why was it so hard? His heart raced as his worst fear was happening once again. He couldn't let another one get away so he quickly turned and ran onto the stage.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Landry asked angrily.

"Landry, please, let me use the mic," Tim watched as she reached the doorway. "I can't lose her, please."

Landry looked at Tim. And then at Callie. Landry shook his head as his eyes met with Riggins's pleading blue ones. "Fine," he groaned as he picked up a nearby guitar.

Tim pushed him out of the way. "Wait. Don't leave." He said, pleading, into the mic. "Callie, this one if for you." He turned and looked at the band. "My Blue Heaven," he whispered as they nodded and began playing.

"_Two sides twist and then collide;  
you're calling off the guards (Am I coming?)  
I'm coming through. (Am I coming?)  
Adulterous conditioned to a spin cycled submission,  
you know, sometimes it just feels better to give in.  
(Sometimes, it just feels better to give in.) _

And it's all too familiar  
and it happens all the time.  
All the cards begin to stack up,  
Twisting heartache into fine  
little pieces that avoid an awful crime,  
but it's you I can't deny.  
(You I can't deny.)

Dull heat rises from the sheets.  
I'm both a patient boy,  
Well, and a jealous man. (Am I coming?)  
My double standardized suspicion  
is remedied, oh, my blue heaven,  
Sometimes, it just feels better to give in.  
(Sometimes, it just feels better to give in.)

And it's all too familiar  
and it happens all the time.  
All the cards begin to stack up,  
Twisting heartache into fine  
little pieces that avoid an awful crime,  
but it's you I can't deny.  
(You I can't deny.)

We swing and we sway  
as this tiny voice in  
my head starts to sing  
you're safe, child, you are safe.  
(You're safe, child, you are safe.)  
You're safe, child, you are safe."

Tim got off the stage and walked towards Callie. Once he got there, he sang in almost a whisper,_ "We sing and we sway and this tiny voice in my heard starts to sing you're safe, child, you are safe. You're safe, child, you are…" _

Before Tim had time to finish the song, Callie reached up and pressed her lips against his. Landry, seeing that Riggins wouldn't be able to finish the song, stepped up to the mic and sang the rest. Tim pulled away from Callie, who had tears flowing down her rosy cheeks. "Callie, I just want you to know that no matter what happens with us through the day, I always go to bed thinking how lucky I am to have you."

Callie gently ran her fingers through his hair and smiled up at him. "Oh Tim…"

"I love you Callie. I really do; a whole fucking lot. And I don't know what I'd do if I lost you. Please," Tim put his hand on her face and lightly stroked her tear stained cheek. "Stay with me," he whispered.

Callie smiled and kissed Tim. "How could I say no after that?" She asked with a laugh and Tim held her in his arms tightly; lucky to have her, but even luckier to have someone he loves.

* * *

**A/N:** So how was it? Pretty good? Thanks for reading! 

**R.E.V.I.E.W por favor!!**

**Te amo!**

**_Alyssa_**


End file.
